Forever and Always
by WeaselKitsune
Summary: With the supposed death of his beloved, Naruto became withdrawn, until his mother figure couldn't take it anymore and suggested they both leave and travel. On the day he was supposed to go, revelations came out. Shadows just outside the village started closing in. Will Naruto be able to take in this surprise?
1. Chapter One : Preparations

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi, Songs belongs to artists I will name. But the story came from deep within,**

**[A/N:] Suddenly popped up when I listened to this particular song. And it's not going away soon. Might as well put it here.**

** In this story, Itachi didn't have the time to tell Sasuke about the truth of the massacre. You will find out in further chapters, and Madara isn't involve with Nagato and Akatsuki. Just follow along for answers. :D [Of course it's like this. Sakura head over heels in love with Sasuke and Kakashi and Iruka aren't together here] {There are a lot of differences in this fic from the Manga}**

* * *

**In this fic the ages are:**

**Naruto and his batch mates = 17**

**Neji and his teammates = 18**

**Itachi = 20**

* * *

**Chapter One: Preparation for Celebration**

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato, a hidden village of Hi no Kuni, located at the center of the Elemental Continent is currently in chaos, not the bad way of chaos but bustling way of chaos. The villagers and shinobis are preparing for the celebration that would happen on the next day. It was formerly known and celebrated as the day the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konoha but was defeated by their beloved hero, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. Now they celebrated it as the day that change everybody's lives, not just in Konoha but every village that fought and won the war that Uchiha Madara waged on all of them. The Fourth Great Ninja War.

Whether it was a coincidence with the other events or not nobody knows, but certain life changing events happened on October 10. There were others than the two mentioned before. An example of this was the day Uchiha Sasuke decided to return to the village a year after the war was won. It caused tension and hostility on most shinobis but the civilians were raving that the Sharingan was back to the village. Of course he wasn't welcome by the Godaime Hokage in fact she hated him with everything that she is. Most of his peers didn't trust him, wary of him, even blatantly ignoring or avoiding him like he has some contagious disease. The only ones that did welcome him with opens arms were the head advisers of the council, the Hyuuga clan albeit reluctantly with the exception of Hyuuga Neji, the villagers, his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi and former teammate, Haruno Sakura who never got over her crush and stuck to him like glue.

When he returned, he was subjected to intense interrogation from Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. He was under house arrest for three months, under probation for eight months doing nothing but very low D-rank missions, his chakra pathways were also sealed. Tsunade wanted him to be executed for being a traitor and other criminal acts but the Council stopped it, stating that he was the last Uchiha and the dojutsu must continue on. So instead of death, here he was in the middle of his probation but none of that matters to him. Ever since his return, he wanted to look for Naruto, his best friend, rival, and the person he realizes that he fell in love with. The light to his darkness, the yang as he is the yin. But the said blonde was nowhere to be found, he searched high and low, even asked his peers but none of them answered him, he even resorted to being nice to Sakura only to have her insulting Naruto. It grated on his nerves but he gritted his teeth and kept quiet. He thought that he would see Naruto because everyone was helping in the preparations so while doing his D-rank missions he kept an eye open to spot the blonde. He haven't seen Naruto since he entered his mind so he doesn't know how Naruto looked like now.

Said blonde just woke up. He just opened his eyes but didn't make a move to stand. He did a simple jutsu and the genjutsu dropped. He just stared at the ceiling as tears once again fell from his bloodshot eyes. Even though he was no longer seen as a demon in Konoha and most of the villagers are starting to accept him, some even viewed him as a hero since he was the main reason why they won the fight. His eyes glazed as he remembered what happened on that day.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_The fight that was supposed to last for one day is still continuing but it was almost done with the Shinobi Alliance side winning. Though they should be the ones protecting the Jinchuurikis, it was the opposite. Naruto, Killer Bee, and Gaara, who saved by a mysterious pair before the extraction of Ichibi were fighting against Madara and his Zetsu Army. In the midst of the fight Naruto stilled and almost got killed by a jutsu but Gaara saved him just barely._

_"Naruto! Focus!" said Gaara angrily while trapping another Zetsu in his sand. The Kazekage went back to his fights but watched Naruto in the corner of his eyes. _

_Naruto thanked Gaara and continued with destroying the Zetsus. Both of them merged with their Bijuus not too long ago. With the excessive use of the potent chakra, it mixed on their own chakras. Kyuubi and Ichibi's souls were still inside Naruto and Gaara but because of the merge, they lay dormant. With the merge came lots of side effects. Heightened senses and Bijuu dama were some of them. There were also physical aspects that changed them. Making them look __ethereal but still dangerous, they also became the best of friends, one of the few that Naruto shared a strong bond with. They considered themselves as brothers thus they keep no secrets from each other._

_He sensed that feeling again that almost got him killed earlier. It was foreboding like someone extremely important to him will slip from his grasp. It was distracting him very much that his Sage Mode was fluctuating. Only one person came to mind. It was his anchor in all of the insanity. The only person who saw him for himself and not Kyuubi, the only one he held very dear above others. He had plans on helping that person clear his name and return to the village who owes him so much. _

_Giving in to his instincts, he asked Gaara to stand firm at the front because he needed to find someone. At first Gaara was pissed at Naruto for being impulsive but when he saw Naruto's pale and worried face. He agreed immediately and told Naruto to be careful._

_"I guess something happened to Itachi or is happening. I just hope he's alright. Naruto will really lose it" surmised Gaara. Outside, he still appeared stoic and intimidating yet still beautiful but inside he was filled with worry._

_Naruto ran to the direction his instincts were telling him. To him, it felt like hours but it was only ten minutes. He suddenly stopped and gasped "Itachi" was the only word he said. This time he doubled heck tripled his efforts to run to the direction where he felt Itachi's chakra. He should be glad that he found him but because the signature was weak he began to panic inside but pushed on. _

_Another seven minutes of running full speed, he finally found place, it was a cave like structure hidden in the woods. The place was eerie and it scared the living day lights of Naruto, he was tempted to turn back and run but stood firm especially after he felt the second chakra, it was ominous but still familiar. He followed the chakra signatures, his heart was beating like crazy and the dread he was feeling was back full force. _

_"..last words murderer?" a malicious voice filled with hatred was heard on the far end of the structure. It was a familiar voice to Naruto and he was scared shitless because of what he heard. He just couldn't believe it so he rushed but masking his chakra so the person on the other side won't sense him._

_A sword was embedded near the chest of Uchiha Itachi, blood was dripping from his mouth. But he still stared at his younger brother whose eyes were filled with so much hatred that if he was someone else he would've passed out. Itachi was already weakened thanks to the illness that was eating him from the inside, he was nearly blind. He was also relieved that his brother avenged their clan even if it was against him. The only thing that he needed to do is to let his brother know the truth but before he could do it, he felt someone nearing them. The signature was masked but because it was somewhat familiar he still felt it. Hoping he was wrong he continued what he was about to do when he felt eyes on him. A different one from his brother. So he raised his eyes and carefully looked behind Sasuke._

_Naruto on his part, seemed like a part of him died with the sight in front of him. The teme's back on him so sighed silently but that quickly died when he saw the sword embedded on Itachi's chest. He was far so he couldn't see the exact position of the blade. He was about to go and help Itachi when he saw Itachi's eyes on him. Relaying something only the two of them knows. He covered his mouth to stifle a shout and tears fell from his eyes. He debated between going in to kill Sasuke or snatch Itachi and head directly to a medic-nin but the look from Itachi was stopping him. Though they were still emotionless, only those who are close to Itachi could understand them and Naruto is the closest to him. _

_"Run saiai please. And remember I always love you so live" was what Itachi was expressing to Naruto with his eyes. Naruto shook his head, tears still falling. But Itachi pleaded with him and expressed to him about what they talked about in situations like this. So Naruto couldn't do anything but to abide Itachi. With his heart shattering, mental state breaking and eyes looking dead, he turned his back and ran. He relied on his automatic ninja mode. He came back to the front and saw that Madara gained advantage but he wanted to die but the last request from his beloved stopped him. _

_What happened next shocked everyone close to the battlefield. A sudden spike of chakra was felt, they all looked at where it came from. What they saw amazed them with a slight fear. Naruto's hair grew longer, his whisker marks seems darker, his eyes fingers turned to claws, his fangs protruded from his lips but what got their attention were his eyes. They turned red and pupils were slit like a cat's but it wasn't that. His eyes looked dead. Naruto made a Bijuu Rasenshuriken. It was so powerful that his surroundings were being minced. People moved away, afraid being caught by a powerful Jutsu. Even Madara became wary and upped his guard, too bad for him Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared at his back and shoved the Bijuu Rasenshuriken right through the chest. _

_Madara couldn't believe it. He was immortal thanks to the cells of Senju that was implanted near his heart but the jutsu that hit him felt like needles prickling him. He smirked and waited for the regeneration but to his dismay nothing happened. That was when he realized that the jutsu destroyed every cell in his body and cut his veins eventually stopping his chakra flow. Naruto pulled out and grabbed Madara shoulder to make him face Naruto. Then before Madara could block any attack. Naruto plucked both his eyes._

_People gasped and moved far away while some who recognized the jutsu he used muttered Hiraishin and Impossible. Gaara and the rest of Naruto's true friends huddled behind a boulder, all of them worried about Naruto and why his eyes looked dead. They were the only people who weren't surprised by what happened since they have some ideas of how strong Naruto really is and what he really looked like without the genjutsu. They heard a shuddering shout of pain and tried to peek from the boulder but still couldn't see anything except a huge chakra ball spinning and tornado like movements from the wind. It was like a vacuum of some sorts._

_ Suddenly the Jutsu ended and silence reigned. No one wants to move. __From where Naruto and Madara once stood, now became a crater and is desolate. They didn't see Naruto but they saw Madara on the ground, cold and still. They waited for a bit to see if it was a trap, they heard gasps coming from every direction. They checked to see Byakugan users staring at Madara wide eyed. "He's dead" Hyuuga Hiashi announced. Disbelief was first heard but was changed to cheers when the Godaime Hokage along with other Kages went to Madara and was about to check his vitals when they all noticed that he has empty sockets. Shocks and Suspicions were felt._

_Tsunade was the first to recover from the shock "Wait a minute, where's Naruto?" that got the attention of the other Kages.  
_

_Murmurs about him dying in the cross fire were heard. Then an argument broke out between the remaining shinobis, it became louder when Naruto still didn't reappear. Some suggested to search for him, some said to wait, but there were a few who were still prejudiced of Jinchuurikis shouted "It is better this way, at least the world is rid of one of those abominations!" _

_Silence once again filled the area, no one dared to break it. There were still foolish shinobis who couldn't distinguish between the sealer and sealed item. Gaara stalked to where he heard that particular statement, and let his sand grab the neck non to gently of the shinobi. He narrowed his eyes at him and the sand became tighter. All the people stilled and Gaara spoke "Naruto, saved your life, our lives and this is how you repay him? We were the ones to protect him but we got protected instead. You're a shinobi yet you still can't differentiate between a scroll and a kunai? You dared comment when you're from the same village of that person who ended this way  
?!" Gaara was saying this devoid with emotions, but the killing intent radiating from him was enough to knock the shinobi and made the others step back._

_He dropped the pathetic shinobi and turned to the Godaime Hokage "Godaime-sama, I hope after this day, people's perspective of Naruto changes. He already has done enough for Konoha, but the people there instead of being grateful still continued to scorn him, hate him, insult him" then he faced the Konoha Shinobi "Now answer me, did Naruto ever do something to warrant those from the people in that village?" he turned back to Tsunade "I know he is very important to you but if he won't be respected and seen as a hero this time, I will personally take him away" he threatened._

_Tsunade wasn't surprised at this, if it was up to her, she would've taken the boy away from the village but the boy's dream and their promise was what made her hesitate. She said nothing back, just nodded. She faced her shinobis and was about to order them to look for Naruto, when said blonde suddenly appeared next to Gaara. Tsunade was about to go to him but his dead look stopped her. Gaara just lent his shoulder to Naruto. He has an idea of this certain behavior so he just stood silently and waited._

_It was Sakura who broke the silence first "Where have you been idiot?! Do you know how worried we were?!" she screamed at him and pointed not sensing the tension thicking. But Naruto didn't acknowledge her. He just stood beside Gaara. A professional mask plastered on his face, but his eyes, they are dead. _

_Sakura was taken aback with the lack of retort or reassuring words, same with a few. She was insulted by this because she felt that Naruto embarrassed her, she was about to stalk to Naruto and smack him when a hand held her arm firmly. It was Ino, her former best friend. She tried to dislodge the hand but stopped, her hand moved on its own. That was then she knew that she was under the Shadow bind of Shikamaru. Ino held her hand tighter and said "Shut up, Sakura. If you haven't notice Naruto is mourning, shouldn't the rest of us too?" she addressed the crowd._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A sudden knock on his door pulled him out from his flashback, a concerned voice was also heard "Naruto, are you awake?"

At first Naruto didn't answer nor he moved to make known to the other person that he was awake. He just laid there in silence. A couple of minutes passed and the knocking resumed then he heard a "I'm coming in okay Naruto." When the door opened, it revealed the very stressed but sad Godaime. Naruto finally focused on her and tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Tsunade sat on the bed, opened her arms and waited. Naruto just stayed still but Tsunade wasn't dissuaded, she waited with her arms open. Finally, Naruto moved. He wen't into the embrace ans hugged her. A hug was given back with occasionally rubbing motions on his back.

They stayed like that only sobs and comforting words echoed around the room. Naruto shuddered and looked up to his mother / grandmother figure "Baachan, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm probably already beyond him. I miss him, I miss him so much. I want to be with -" he sobbed again and went back to the warm embrace.

Tsunade hugged him tighter and rocked him back and forth, like what mothers do to their children when they were upset. She has a pained expression. She still can't believe that her gaki ended up like this. She was lucky that she watched him close and was able to stop the suicidal attempt on himself. He was immediately taken off of active duty. Tsunade gave her full attention to him. Had him moved to her house. The first few months were terrible, he wasn't eating, only staring at nothing. He stopped going out, stopped responding even to her.

The Sabaku siblings were also affected, Temari even let Gaara step down two months after the war and sent a request to Tsunade to let his brother stay close to Naruto. Tsunade gladly accepted the request and was more than grateful for it. When the people who really cared for Naruto found out about his current dilemma, they all agreed to lessen their missions and took turns to take care of Naruto. It was such a heart breaking sight. Seeing their friend lost all hope. They already knew that the obnoxious brat was just his mask. For them, it wasn't a deception but a defense mechanism. They earned Naruto's trust and formed bonds with him. When they got to know the real Naruto, they were all awestruck at how intelligent he really is, and even if he is considered a genius he was still very hardworking. The only thing that wasn't a part of his mask was the emotions in his eyes and his caring nature.

With all the love showered to him by his precious people, he somewhat recovered but the void in his heart couldn't be replaced by anything. So even though he returned a little normal, there were days that he reverted back to this state. It was a good thing that he didn't go and kill Sasuke when he heard the bastard returned to Konoha, there were various reasons but the two top reasons were; One: Even if he killed Sasuke, it wouldn't bring Itachi back and two; He didn't want to be a burden to Tsunade.

Tsunade hummed him a tune, despite his messy face and damaged soul, Naruto smiled, too bad it didn't reach his eyes. Tsunade wanted him to just be here in her safe guard but she knew it wasn't right. She didn't want to see Naruto wasted like this anymore. She already accepted that he will never move on but she still wanted Naruto to live even for the sake of a lost love one so she braced herself and said "Naruto, tomorrow it's your birthday."

Naruto suddenly laughed humorlessly, tried to escape from her embraced but she held firm so he stared at her with a glint of insanity in his eyes "Yeah, thanks for reminding me Baa-chan! It's tomorrow! It's my birthday. My freaking birthday! It's also the day my parents died! The day I am always insulted, hated, and attacked. The day of my misery and most of all the day he died!" he all but shouted, new batch of tears leaked.

Still holding onto him, Tsunade let him finish, from laughing to ranting to crying. She saw the glimpse of insanity in his eyes. It didn't surprise since she knew that Naruto fell apart the moment he lost that person. She still remembers when he threw all those papers at her. Evidences and written report about everything regarding to Uchiha Itachi and the Uchiha Clan Massacre. She was livid that day but because the village was still recovering and Naruto was worse then, she just didn't have enough time. She was starting to hate the very village her grandfather founded and she vowed that once she was free of this duty, she will leave Konoha and she will bring her gaki with her but for now she wants him to stand up again.

"Naruto, please listen to me. I am not telling you to move on. I-" she started but stopped when Naruto was about to protest. She squeezed his back, conveying for him to listen until the end. When he made no other move and she deemed it okay to continue she inhaled and said "I know that you love him very much and that no one can replace him. I am not saying to forget him, all I want is for you to keep him alive within you especially in your heart. Let him be the reason that it still beats. You know that he won't be happy seeing you like this. You have to love yourself again, like how he loves you for you. I also know that it isn't enough but remember that there are people who wants nothing more but for you to stand up and walk with them. Your other precious people are waiting for you. We will be here for you even if you tire of our presence" she smiled at him.

Stunned beyond belief, Naruto just stared at her while still in the comfort of her embrace. When they returned to Konoha, nothing else mattered to Naruto, he holed himself in his apartment and wallowed in depression. He was overwhelmed by the sheer thought of never seeing his most beloved person that he slowly but unnoticed by others, killed himself. It wasn't enough, the pain and longing just intensified so he succumbed to suicide. Fortunately or unfortunately, Tsunade came that night and was able to save him.

"What do I do then Baa-chan? I'm scared that if I go out I really lose it. He was my anchor here, he was the only one who really understood me. He's the only reason I was still sane. But because of this, because of what happened, I don't know anymore" he confessed.

She pondered and weighed her options. It has been five years since she was named Godaime, five long years of protecting the seat to be passed on to Naruto, but because of this prejudiced village, what happened to Naruto, add the fact that they let the traitor return with minimal punishment swayed her. "Gaki, tomorrow marks another year of them celebrating for winning the shinobi war, there will be performances on stage, whether it is singing, dancing or even acting. Can be done in solo, pairs or groups. You will participate-" her statement was cut again.

"Baa-chan are you insane?! This is Konoha we are talking about, aside from my friends, people will attack me, they still see me as the Kyuubi you know" he finished with a pained voice.

Irritated that she was cut off, she rubbed her temple furiously. She badly needed sake, but will have to wait. She sighed loudly and gave him a look which made him shudder and held his hands up in surrender. "Like I said you will participate. It will be your farewell to them, You can sing one song or more, depends on you really. You can also either use a recorder or perform live. I know you can play instruments so don't give me that surprised look."

If earlier Naruto was very against it, now he was slightly interested until he remembered the word farewell "What are you trying to say Baa-chan? Are you driving me away?" although he said it lightly, the abandonment was laced in hid voice.

She smacked him, but not too hard "Idiot!" she scolded which he replied with a "It hurts you old hag" while rubbing his abused head. Normally she would've smacked him again but instead she smiled at the nick name for her. Then she turned serious, Naruto knew that she meant business now. "You know Naruto, I've been thinking lately. It's been already 5 years since I accepted the position of Hokage, In those years, I gave my all in order to better this village that was founded by my grandfather, there were times when I really just wanted to quit and return to my old ways. But because of a promise to a boy who I consider as my son, I held on hoping that the day for me to pass on the robes to you. But now with everything that happened and is still happening. I don't think I can continue with it. I've decided to step down as Hokage tomorrow." she told him.

Naruto, didn't know what to say. He was glad that she is being honest with him, but this, this is too heavy. He already stopped any hopes of achieving the Hokage title, with corrupted councils, selfish villagers and teachers playing favorites, it was a lost cause. He wondered what his father would say to this. The very beloved Hokage of Konoha, sacrificed himself in order to save Konoha and his only request was to have the village view his son as a hero but none of that happened. Especially in the past, it did lessen in the following years but there were still narrow minded people. He got fed up with it, but is still thankful that he found true friends among the village.

Worried that he shut himself again, Tsunade shook him slowly "Naruto? Are you okay?". He looked up to her and said "So you're leaving me." It was a statement not a question. Tsunade shook her head and told herself it was now or never. "I plan on traveling once I retire. So Naruto, want to come with me? I'll really be happy if you do" she said with a smile.

Naruto stilled and kept quiet then words come tumbling out "You - you're telling me to resign? To leave everything? To come with you? I would love to. Why not now? We can go now" he insisted.

She chuckled and said "Now, now calm down gaki, Don't you want to leave with a lasting impression on them? And also show them what you really look like since tomorrow will be the last time."

He liked where this conversation was heading and formulated plans like the greatest impression he'll make. "Heh, I like the sound of that Baa-chan. Since we're both leaving, and I'm showing them what I really look like. Would it be alright to show them what really happened the day dad sealed Kyuubi in me and the truth about the massacre. Dad already consented to it when I met him in my mind. I want to clear Itachi's name too. Please Baa-chan".

"Hmm, then we need a foolproof escape route." she said liking it. "Don't worry about the paperwork, I'll handle it so we can leave legally and be free of this accursed place, but Naruto you have to tell them this plan. They have the right to know"

Naruto faltered a bit, he didn't want to abandon the people who stood by his side in his darkest hours but he is sure that if he stayed any longer, he'll do something he will regret so he nodded and asked her if they could be called tonight and have dinner here.

"Of course, I will tell them, now you better start packing now, bring everything valuable and all the heirloom of this place. You can decide later if you just wanna reseal or destroy this house. We won't be returning here until they change ways. There are storage scrolls in the cabinet, and after that you prepare for dinner. I really miss your cooking Naruto" she honestly told him.

This time, Naruto did smile, albeit a small one but finally, it reached his eyes. Tsunade waited for this smile, despite herself, she was shell shocked when she finally saw it. Without even noticing, she shed a few tears that Naruto wiped with him thumb gently and hugged her "Thank you so much Baa-chan, without you I'd given up easily that time"

She sniffed and hugged back "It's nothing Gaki, to me you are a son, so of course I want you to be okay." she checked the time and detached herself from Naruto and said "I have to go back and over see the preparations. When I leave I will reactivate the seal so no one will bother you. I'll be back tonight with them" she smiled gently and started to leave.

Naruto waited until he sensed the seals activating again, he stood up, stretched his sore muscles and organized his thoughts to what to pack first after his long shower. He also needs to think of a song that'll convey what he's feeling right now. He decided that one song will be enough since he'll be showing them the truth of Konoha. With that in mind, he walked to the bathroom, humming.

* * *

_[To be continued.]_


	2. Chapter Two: Celebration and Surprises

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi. The song is called _Forever and Always _by** **_Parachute._**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Celebration and Revelations**

* * *

People mingling, children running around streets playing. Shinobis on guard duty watching their charges, the ones off duty are enjoying the day and just waiting for the speech to start the celebration. For once the villagers are genuinely happy, even those who still hated Naruto were also there. Murmurs of the performance and performers were heard. Slowly but surely they gathered in the plaza and stood before the stage that was assembled for speeches and performance. It was a truly beautiful sight, the positive energy over flowing from everyone, smiles from the adults and cheerful laughter from children.

Suddenly a figure appeared on a roof near the stage and just looked straight on the Hokage mountain. With his flashy entrance and the way he looks ethereal while the sun shining at his back, people immediately noticed him. Whispers too loud were heard, questions like "Who is that?" and compliments like "Oh my, such a handsome young man" or "I wonder if he has someone" there also comments like "Doesn't he look familiar?" but the one comment that got everyone silent was "Hey, isn't that the Yondaime look alike?". People gasped at that comment then came a "then is that the Kyuubi brat? He does have blond hair and tan skin". Like domino, questions erupted one after the other. Naruto's true friends just shook their heads and smiled, but one Haruno Sakura screeched "Are you people blind?! Of course that's not the idiot. Even though his back is facing us, that person should be handsome. Besides we'll all know his chakra signature." Nods were seen around except for Naruto's friends.

Sasuke just stared at the figure, still with an impassive face but inwardly he was ecstatic. He knows that the figure at the roof top was his Naruto but he looked entirely different from the last time he saw him. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto already saw him and hates him very much. He wants nothing more than to go and greet Naruto but he didn't, no he couldn't. There was something dangerous with that person and that was what made him hesitate. That made him question if the person is really Naruto, because the Naruto he knew is always warm and welcoming but this person is cold, and unforgiving. He also knows that when this person turns around and acknowledge them. His eyes would be emotionless.

Naruto heard everything that was said, but still didn't acknowledge anyone, he just stood facing the Hokage mountain while remembering the talk last night.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Night came too fast for Naruto. He was now cooking dinner for his friends and his mother / grandmother figure. He was also thinking of how to explain to them his plans. He really wanted to leave but didn't want to cause trouble for his friends who will remain here. He trusts Tsunade to finish all their paperwork for leaving. He was humming the notes of the song he will sing. Naruto was into it that he didn't notice eyes glued at him. He just continued to hum and stir the food, he already arranged the table for them. _

_Naruto's friends were surprised when they were summoned by their Godaime with a note to place a shadow clone before heading to the tower and to use the secret route. Even the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and his daughter closed the shop early. When all of them reached her office, they looked perplexed because everyone that stood before the Hokage were Naruto's true friends. Suddenly they got worried and questioned Tsunade at the same time. She winced and raised her hand to stop them. When it was silent she said "Naruto is alright don't worry, the reason I called you all here and ordered to replace you with shadow clones because this is to be a secret." they gulped at the seriousness then she continued "Naruto's invited you guys to dinner, he's cooking!" she smiled at their reactions._

_Kiba sagged to the floor "Tsunade-sama, please don't scare us like that. You could just have said so" the others agreed. Neji added "And why did you put a silence jutsu?" with that question the others put their guard up and tension filled the air. Tsunade folded her arms and placed her chin on her knuckles and said "Naruto wants to tell you something very important. I want you all to listen to him till the end before bombarding him with questions. Am I clear?" she narrowed her eyes at them. "Crystal" was the answer. She smiled again, stood and took them to the Namikaze compound, though they were surprised and confused they didn't voice it out and just followed. _

_This was the situation that welcomed them, Naruto cooking and humming. They were all relieved seeing Naruto like this. Of course they know that the blond will never return to what he was before minus the stupid mask but at least there is progress. When they heard the tune being hummed they felt sad but quenched it. The blond still didn't look at them so Shikamaru, as lazy as he was, cleared his throat. Naruto jumped and turned to them with wide eyes and his left hand clutching his shirt where his heart is. They couldn't help but chuckled at him. _

_"It's not funny guys!" Naruto pouted at them and gestured for them to enter the dining area connected to the kitchen. They all complied. Chouji's stomach roared angrily, that did it. They all laughed, even Naruto was laughing with them. Chouji just looked at them and said "Can't help it man, the food smells delicious" he eyed the food. Ino slapped his shoulder and giggled "Of course you'll say that. But Chouji don't drool! The rest of us are eating too."_

_Naruto smiled at this, his true friends except for Gaara were all present, even Old man Teuchi and Ayame meaning they had to close the store early. Iruka immediately hugged him "Naru, how are you?" he was in the mother-hen mode right now. Naruto hugged back "I'm okay Iruka-sensei, thank you for always being there for me" he then raised his head and looked at his friends and told them the same thing. Ten-ten suddenly said "Naruto, it's like you're saying goodbye to us." she commented._

_Naruto flinched in Iruka's embrace. Silence filled the room, a new tension was felt but Naruto didn't say anything else. So Iruka the ever worrying mother-hen pushed Naruto gently and looked at him "Naru, is it true? You won't right? Please say you wont-" he was trembling when Naruto still kept quiet. Just then Tsunade clasped his shoulder and said to everyone "Let's eat first, then talk." she said with finality._

_Dinner was eaten in silence, though the tension was there, they ignored it for Naruto's cooking. They thought that this might be the last time they'll be able to eat Naruto's cooking so why not savor it. Questions will be asked in a bit but they have to listen to Naruto first. This is what their Hokage warned them earlier._

_Naruto was feeling guilty, and lost his appetite but still forced himself to eat so they won't worry. His resolve wavered for a bit because of the reactions he received yet he didn't his mind. So he observed them and waited for them to finish while poking and occasionally eating his food. When everyone was finished, Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his body. His friends saw this and took it as cue that Naruto will start explaining, they stared at him. _

_With his eyes closed, he decided to be straight forward with them because this is how he is so he started "I'm leaving the village." he said abruptly and caught everyone off guard. They were about to argue when Tsunade cleared his throat threateningly. They bit their cheeks and closed their mouths. Hands clenched under the table and wait. Sensing his need to continue he said "I - I can't be here anymore. I'm at my wits end guys, I did everything I could for them to at least acknowledge that I am not Kyuubi. It wasn't even Kyuubi's fault that he rampaged here. I saved, protected, and had been kind but I received nothing but pain. I really don't want to do something I'll regret for the rest of my life, and the worst part. The person I can never forgive is here in the village. That alone might pull me to the side of insanity. I'm already broken inside, and my only anchor is gone. Not that you guys mean nothing. You're the only precious people I have left but I still can't. I'm sorry if I seem like abandoning you but I can't ask you to come with me, unlike me you guys have future here. You aren't hated but respected here. You also have clans to lead in the future. But me? Aside from my precious people I have nothing. Even if I am the legacy of my father, that will not change anything unless the people start opening their eyes. So - so I'm going. Going with baa-chan." he finished while looking at Tsunade._

_Everyone gasped when he fnished at stared incredulously. She stared back at them, didn't back down and challenged them to argue. When they didn't she said "That's right. I'm resigning from being Hokage, I'm taki-" Iruka stood and slammed his hands on the table "But Godaime-sama why?! You are our Hokage. You can't just suddenly leave" he was being hysterical._

_"Shut up!" she roared and released killing intent. Iruka got quiet but didn't back down. She pinched the bridge of her nose and bore her eyes at them and snarled "This is the last warning. If you dare interrupt either me or Naruto again I will throw you out. At least listen before badgering at with questions!"._

_They all recoiled "Understood Godaime-sama". Satisfied that her final warning did shut everyone up she continued "The only reason I accepted this position is because of the promise I made with Naruto when he found me with that pervert Jiraiya. If you haven't remembered or did not know. I left this village because I couldn't stand it. I continued to led everyone, and truth be told even though it was tiring and annoying it was still __fulfilling to know that I was able to lead my people to another tomorrow. I did my best to be a good example for the future generation. But! but the one thing that I truly wanted to do was to pass the leadership to Naruto. He deserves it, more than anyone in this village." they all agreed with this. They too wanted Naruto to lead them but with how the villagers still treat him, it was just a pipe dream._

_She sighed but continued "I know I am being unfair, but above the village's safety, security and prosperity I value Naruto. To me, Naruto is my savior. If it wasn't for him and his determination being close to stubbornness I would never come back to this village. It was thanks to Naruto that I could at least fulfill the dream of my little brother Nawaki and a very close friend, and that I still continue to prove that grandfather's necklace isn't cursed. I still hope to pass on my legacy to the one who is closest to me as a son. But with the latest stunt the Elders and villagers did. I stopped hoping. With a village filled with power hungry idiots, of course I would be fed up with it. So I decided to resign and leave, but not without Naruto. I already processed both our resignations with ANBU network so the elders can't touch us. I also revoked our citizenship. We will be traveling, I have plans on searching for the remaining legacy of the Uzumaki clan. If we ever come back here, it's as visitors and not residents. Naruto and I will be leaving tomorrow after the last performance." she finished._

_Now that one of the important things in their list to do is done, both Tsunade and Naruto waited for the reactions. The others were shocked, hurt but after hearing everything, they understood. It was painful to accept but they understood. Naruto cannot continue living in this village unless things change for the better. Konoha just lost the one person with most potential to lead her into legends. Because of stupidity, narrow mindedness and hunger for more power. Konoha will crumble in the long run. Everyone has different thoughts, even the genius Shikamaru drew a blank on how to make Naruto stay. They are aware that Naruto is already set on leaving, and unless there's a miracle, he will still go. _

_It was Sai who broke the silence "Dickless I want to go with you too." Naruto was startled with this, he was expecting to go alone with Tsunade. He was about to answer when Iruka next said "Then I am going too, I won't be able to stop worrying for you Naru, you're the closest I have as a family. And I will stick with my family. Everyone else voiced their agreement, even the Ichiraku owners said that without their best costumer, the ramen stand will never be the same again._

_Touched beyond belief Naruto eyes teared up "I, thank you guys but I can't pull you out from your futures and drag down with me. Me and Baa-chan doesn't have a planned journey. We will be wandering through out the elemental continent until we find a place we can finally call home" but still like Naruto, his friends also became stubborn. Nobody wants to back down, and against them all, Naruto and Tsunade were forced to agree but with conditions. _

_Naruto raised both his hands in surrender "Fine, I really didn't want to but if we argue all night, Baa-chan and I won't be able to leave. BUT! Are you really ready? To leave everything you've earned and paths paved by your clans behind? This journey will not be easy. And we all need to move as one. We need to be honest with each other all the time and to watch each other's back. I don't doubt the latter but are you really ready to leave?" he leveled them with eyes full of knowledge unfit for a teenager. They all agreed without seconds thoughts. This time Naruto conceded wholeheartedly._

_They started formulating plans, and Naruto told them about a parting gift for the village, one which will never be forgotten for all of Konoha's history. The rest of them knew that this will end up with the loss of Konoha, Not only will they be losing the most passionate, full of potential Shinobi, they will also lose the next best strategist in the village, future clan heads, a very successful agent, the best Medic-Nin Konoha has to offer, A top class seal master, the most intimidating head of T&I and his assistant, the most compassionate sensei Konoha produced, and one of most friendly food stand in Konoha. All in all this will be the biggest loss Konoha will face. Hours past yet they continued the planning while writing their resignation letters which will be handed to ANBU immediately. They knew it'll be processed fast because the ones to process are also leaving._

_It was almost ten in the evening when they finished and Naruto was more than happy and thankful, a bit guilty but he didn't force anyone. He turned to Sai and Neji "I will remove both your seals so Danzo and the Hyuuga clan won't be able to torture you" then he addressed everyone else "The ANBU tattoo needs to be taken off too. I will write seals to remove them. I will not let any harm come to any of you as long as we're all together" He said with vow. Everyone was grateful especially Sai and Neji. After writing seals and applying it to everyone, every seal on their bodies were removed. Then Naruto placed a new seal on them. When they asked him, he had this glint and told them it was a surprise. They all nodded and left stealthily, went to their own homes and quietly packed. The only regret they had was to not see their families for a long time but the thought of being free and being able to travel and if lucky enough, find a village that will accept Naruto and them._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The Godaime walked to the podium, watched the village her grandfather founded, it was truly a breath taking village if you ignore most of the residents and their vile personalities. She really regrets that she will be leaving the village to the hands of these power hungry Elders to rule and she knows for a fact that the old coot Danzo will jump at the first opportunity after she announces her resignation. Contemplating and carefully organizing her speech she inwardly felt guilty to her ancestors but if they knew what her gaki went through and is going through, she is a hundred percent sure that they will back them up. Now that she made up her mind, she smiled at the villagers but it didn't reach her eyes which was odd and started talking "Good Morning citizens of Konoha, we are all gathered here today to celebrate the anniversary of that fateful day. We are very fortunate enough to have produced shinobis, particularly this shinobi, who not only possess a lot of potential but that also has a heart and conscience that can't easily be swayed. The very ideal and example of a leader. It is true that we lost loved ones on the battle that day, but because we persevered and the will of fire within us didn't die, we are now here at this very moment. We should never forget the great sacrifices of the ones who left us but most of all we owe a great deal to the shinobis who led us to victory." they cheered at the first part of her speech.

Liking the way people accepted her words full of pride, she pressed on "Since now is a mark of another glorious year, it would also be a good start for a new leadership, as such I am renouncing my reign as your Hokage. I am sure I have more than enough for this village. I want to live my life as my own since I am not getting any younger. I want to trav-" her speech was cut by a chair falling behind her. She looked back and saw that one of the old coots, the only female of the advisers stood and protested.

"You cannot just go and tell the whole village that you are resigning without even discussing it with us Elders, Tsunade-hime!" accused Utatane Koharu. The villagers voiced their agreements with the female elder. There were different reasons to this agreement, but their were some who agreed with the Godaime on her resignation, it was well known in Konoha that the Slug princess favored another more than others and this foolish villagers couldn't be more than happy for the last remaining shield the demon brat has. One of the reasons the elders and villagers didn't agree with the resignation is because they knew that she will pass the title to the demon brat which will put them all in disadvantage and feared for their life but just thinking that they will be led by the demon brat didn't sound appealing to them, in fact they almost gagged at it.

These reactions were still in the expectations. The Godaime sighed, shaking her head with disappointment that this village is already sinking. She cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to shut up. She noticed Naruto tensed in the corner of her eyes but relaxed again so it was probably just the noise from the crowd. She began talking again, this time with full of authority and told them that if they interrupt her again they will regret it. That threat worked and the noise died down. Even the elders behaved knowing that she will follow with the threat. With the silence, the Godaime rubbed her temples and talked again addressing everyone "Yes, I know I didn't discuss with you three, but this is none of your business. Whether I, the current Hokage decides to resign or continue my reign is none of your business. I know that Sarutobi-Sensei gave you more power but you let it get to your heads, you all forgot that you're ONLY advisers and I AM still the one who rules this village. So now I am reminding you once again that you can only suggest to me but I still have the final say to anything that goes within this village. AND whether you like it or not I am resigning, besides the resignation letters were already signed and are irrevocable. By the end of today I am stepping down, and you can choose who you want to be Hokage, but that will happen only tomorrow when I am no longer in power. Whatever happens today I still got a final say and you people will suck it up and not complain. Am I understood? she focused on the three first then to the crowd.

After Tsunade's speech turned threat, different reactions happened. There were people skeptical of this sudden resignation, like an omen. Some just nodded afraid that she might bring her wrath down to Konoha. The elders stayed silent with one having a glint in his eyes. He was already starting to plan how to rule the village and how to shape the Demon brat into the most powerful weapon. The nine who infiltrated the village was surprised by this revelation, one of them just staring at the blond boy with a fond look. Naruto and his friends just stayed impassively just wanting to end whatever it is so they can leave the village. The celebration mood was dampened a bit and the villagers thought that the celebration was over but Tsunade addressed them again "Now that I've already announced my resignation, let us begin the celebration! We don't want to waste the efforts of those who prepared for the performance. And I for one want to watch! Without further ado let's start!" she cheered which was really weird.

Wanting to continue with the celebration, they pushed the issue aside and began to cheer for the performers to start. The children were playing with fellow children, teenagers were mingling, Naruto's peers also mingled with others to not raise suspicions. As usual Sakura stuck to Sasuke like glue and even with death glares, she wasn't deterred and persisted on hanging on his arm. Because of this Sasuke couldn't approach the young man standing at the side. Said man just stared at the sky with his eyes closed not noticing two sets of eyes on him. One was black with a tint of blue and the other was of the midnight abyss. Both wanted to approach the boy but because of various reason they did not.

The day passed but the performance was still on going, songs were sang, there was acting, then some danced while others told stories of the glorious past of Konoha. Everyone was enjoying the day. It was a good celebration all in all. Then Tsunade went back to the podium and asked "Did you enjoy the performance?" when everyone cheered she smiled and said "That so? Too bad the performance is almost finished since the day is ending but I want to call on someone who will be performing last. You haven't seen this person in a long time now, not all of you know that this person is a musician so I asked him grace us with his beautiful and soothing voice".

People gossiped again, and speculated that the person on the side of the stage will be the one to sing. Finally they will be able to know who this mysterious person is. The females now looked like hyenas ready to pounce on the person whether he was single or not, they were determined to get him. The males frowned at this and cursed the young man. The unknown people started making their move and positioned themselves, they were all henge'd and powerful chakras were suppressed. One of them just stood in the crowd but has his guard up, ready for anything while watching the blond. Naruto's friends also went to their designated position. They will be inside the barrier but near the edges so they can get out fast enough to leave.

Tsunade noticed the infiltrators but she was pinned with a look that said not to rouse suspicion if she wanted to live, she was somewhat familiar with the look but dismissed it knowing it was impossible. She also noticed the others take their positions so she said "Okay, now if you want to hear this person sing, be quiet or else - " she said mischievously. She gestured for Naruto to come up on stage.

Naruto felt nine signatures and stilled but forced himself to relax. He was about to leave so he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to be done with this so he can start a new chapter of his life. He also felt eyes on him but he ignored it, he knew it was Sasuke. It was taking all of his wits not to go and slit the bastards throat so he stared at the sky and after a few seconds closed his eyes like he sent a prayer. When he opened his eyes again he saw Tsunade gesturing for him to come up so he did. He was stilling his nerves and diverting the attentions he got, he didn't want to mess up. It was the last time so he would do it with a bang.

When he was near Tsunade, he did a single handed sign for the barrier to activate slowly. It will completely encased everyone after his performance. He smiled at his Baa-chan, and hugged her which surprised the ignorant villagers. He stood next to Tsunade and waited. Tsunade sensing the urgency to finish and the barrier was starting to form she raised her hand saying "Without further ado, I reintroduce to this village the young man who to me is closest to a son, Ladies and Gentlemen, Namikaze Naruto".

She stepped aside and enjoyed the reactions of the people below her and when she looked at the elders, she noticed they paled considerably even the clan heads were shell shocked by this revelations. The villagers and shinobis were looking at them with disbelief, some with guilt. Naruto just looked ahead and really paying attention to anyone. He gathered his thoughts before speaking again "Surprised? Yes, I am Namikaze Naruto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto. You will find out the explanations as to why later-" he was interrupted by an angry villager. "Shut up demon brat, you freak impostor, Yondaime-sama didn't have a son let alone got married!" the villager shouted and some agreed.

Naruto just stared at them, and released his KI, startling everyone in the crowd. Silence fell while they all realized that this KI was very familiar especially to the ones close to the Yondaime Hokage and those who knew about his wife. Seeing them surprised Naruto seized this opportunity to finish what he wanted everyone to know. "Whether you believe me or not, I am Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto, son of your beloved Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife ANBU captain and Hokage elect Uzumaki Kushina. Like I said earlier you will find out later. I didn't even want to be here in the same place as you narrow minded people and especially not in the same place as the one who stole my most precious person from me. Know this, that I will never forgive you, what a disgrace of a shinobi you are, spoiled, arrogant, and cannot follow the basic rule of being a ninja, 'see the underneath of the underneath'." he accused not hinting who this person is.

Surprise after another, today really is something to remember. People took in the new appearance and confidence of the Most surprising Ninja of Konoha. They began realizing that the Naruto they saw, abused, condemned, hurt was not only the Yondaime's son, A legacy of the village and was a mask. This Naruto was very different. Sakura once again shrieked at him "Ha! Naruto you idiot! What are you doing acting all high and mighty, even spewing lies! Are you that desperate to be acknowledged? You can't even keep a single promise so you better step down there and stop wasting our time!" she said smugly not aware of the glares sent to her even the one coming from beside her.

The avenger beside the noisy pink thing was stunned to silence, he didn't want to accept that the man standing before them, was the dead last, his dobe. It was impossible. This Naruto was very different from the one he was used to, and did he hear it right? Naruto already has someone he loves! But when he heard that the person was probably dead, he relaxed and strengthen his resolve to make Naruto his. He was gonna show Naruto that he is a better one than whoever that person is.

The cloaked figure smiled sadly at Naruto, he knew that his supposed death affected his beloved but seeing him like this hurt him. He wanted to come to him as soon as he was able but couldn't because they needed preparations and careful planning. But now that it was all done and nothing was holding him back, he vowed to erase the painful look on Naruto's dead eyes and replace all those bad memories with new ones. He will make it up to Naruto with his whole life, not that he minded.

Naruto sighed but still ignored Sakura and her accusations. He was already very exhausted and just wanted to leave. He also saw Sasuke with a weird glint in his eyes but paid no mind. He cleared his throat and said "Like I said I don't care, I only showed up because baa-chan wanted me to sing again so here I am. You listen or not is none of my concern." then he made hand signs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" three shadow clones appeared and once again he said "Henge". They heard a poof and when the smoke cleared they saw the clones changed to different appearances. One looked like the young version of the Yondaime Hokage, the other turned into a very beautiful female with red long hair and has facial structures like Naruto once had, finally the last one turned into another handsome man, with raven black hair, had ruby eyes and porcelain skin. There were also instruments on stage. Naruto lingered a look to the raven haired clone and smiled sadly. This was witnessed by everyone, and found the face familiar but couldn't put a name to it, even Sasuke was confused, more like in denial.

When the sound-checking was on going, Naruto faced the crowd again and said "This song carries all of my feelings for the person who was taken from me. That person was my anchor. who kept me sane in the midst of all this pain and insanity thrown at me, Yes I am very bitter towards most of you but because of that person, I learnt to let go of my hatred. He taught me, showed me kindness and loved me for being myself. And when he was killed right in front of my eyes, my world crumbled, I even succumb to the whispers of death just to be with him. I don't care if this is seen as weakness. If it wasn't for him I would've killed the person who took him away, so you are really lucky since that is the only thing that is keeping you alive!" he snarled causing the villagers to be frightened. He noticed that his band mates were almost done so he finished "Without him, my world now is desolate. I will never love again. This song is called Forever and Always"

The sound of the guitar was heard first followed by the drums and keyboard. Then Naruto began to sing pouring all of his feelings to this song.

**"Forever And Always"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
He's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
He's sure he would have called  
He waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
He looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That he should come right now  
His mind goes to December  
He thinks of when he asked him  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said

_[Chorus:]_  
I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

They were all awed when they heard Naruto's voice and the sound of music. It was full of feelings, they also noticed that the person he was singing this for is a guy.

_[Verse 2:]_  
He pulls up to the entrance  
He walks right to the front desk  
They lead him down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but he can barely hear them  
He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room  
He sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay

_[Chorus:]_  
Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

Naruto's tears started to fall again without his notice, since he was singing with his eyes closed. The villagers felt sympathy with the boy now knowing that he loved this person the song is about. Even with him crying, his voice was still clear and he still looked very beautiful.

_[Bridge:]_  
Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
He borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
He looks into his eyes, and he says

_[Chorus:]_  
I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always

Only the sound of the keyboard was heard and Naruto's melodious voice, they knew that the song was nearing it's end. Naruto's friends and Tsunade had pained expressions but still with pride. Naruto's voice became almost a whisper.

He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always

After finishing the last word, Naruto broke down, he cried letting all his pain and suffering out. This sight was the first one that the villagers saw from Naruto. It was now that they started regretting their actions, but it was too late. The damage was already done and it was clear that his anchor is dead, and the thought that Naruto will never forgive them. The plaza was silent, no one knew what to do, those who did know didn't move because it will deter their plans. They watched Naruto's breakdown again, and it was still painful. Naruto just sat there with his head buried in his hands, sobbing his heart out. his clones disappeared.

Suddenly, several powerful pulses of chakra was felt. Everyone was unprepared for this, especially when they were enclosed with a barrier that resembled the one from years ago, but this one is white instead of violet. Panic grew from inside the barrier, all of them were trapped in this very powerful barrier. The elders wanted to get away but found that they were stuck on their places. They have no idea that it was a shadow bind but combined with a seal, and can only be unsealed by the caster. The prisoners of the barrier still tried to break it but to no avail. Just then eight figures showed themselves without the masks in their chakras. They were wearing black cloaks that also hid most of their faces. This eight just stared down at the situation below them, they were planning to place a barrier but someone outdid them, but this was still within calculations so they just covered the whole of Konoha with a red barrier.

The restlessness grew, and if not for the barrier a stampede would have happened. Not expecting an attack like this, they pleaded their Hokage for help since they knew that she has knowledge with seals, but the said Hokage just shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to Naruto to hug him but someone else beat her to it. This time her panic almost shown but she didn't sense any hostility from the figure, instead she knew that Naruto will feel safe. She still neared them with her guard up and watched the cloaked figure hovering Naruto.

Itachi was surprised by the barrier that enclosed on the villagers, him included but he saw some of the shinobis expected this. He kept an eye on the shinobis that moved to the edges and was waiting for his companions to show up. When they did and placed a very large barrier around Konoha and breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that Tsunade was walking to Naruto so he did hand signs so fast the people around him gawked. When his genjutsu broke, His foolish little brother was the first to recover and growled but Itachi paid no mind to him. Instead he did another set of hand signs and walked out from the barrier. The people gasped at this and his little brother smashed the barrier hoping to go out and confirm his suspicions. Itachi then flickered to Naruto and just stood there waiting for his beloved to notice him.

Sasuke smashed his hands on the barrier hoping to break it with brute force and shouted "ITACHI! ITACHI! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he was still ignored by the figure but this got the crowds attention. They all looked at the screaming boy and stared at the figure on stage. Still being hysterical Sasuke continued "GET AWAY FROM NARUTO! YOU MURDERER! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM TOO LIKE YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" he screamed but the figure only chuckled at him and muttered something suspicious as "foolish little brother"

Too far gone with his wallowing, Naruto didn't notice the figure hovering over him, the powerful chakras and barrier surrounding the village, even the screams of the bastard he hates so much but when he heard a very familiar chuckle, he snapped his head up very fast it almost broke his neck. The figure was still looking at him, but because he was cloaked Naruto couldn't see the face so he begged "Please, please let me your face". he tried to stand up but unable to so he tried to reached with a trembling hand.

The figure smiled and took off the hood of his cloak surprising everyone except his companions. He bent down to pick his beloved up but was pulled down forcefully and was hugged tight. He welcomed it and rubbed Naruto's back then he said for all to hear "Saiai."

* * *

_[To be continued] :)_

_**[A/N:] P.S. I started tweaking with the edit and accidentally erased a paragraph. Sorry for the confusion and lack. I edited them now. ^^**_


End file.
